Huro-Atlantica
The Huro-Atlantic Republic, (Rakwiktrab: Raptyxarb Ylzogtap, formerly Dezis-Regrabetpar) commonly shortened as Huro-Atlantica, was a nation in the US state of Florida. It claimed land in the Tampa Bay Area and took up the entirety of the U.S. Counties of Pinellas and Hillsborough. Huro-Atlantica also included territory in Michigan. It has a claimed total population is 2,233,422 and a claimed land area of 2091.58 sq mi (5417.17 km2). The Huro-Atlantic government is designed to be Presidential Republic, but President Hekaterin Lekipwitse made most of the major decisions in the nation by virtue of being one of its few citizens. History Asermia On July 6th 2010, the Micronational Proposal that would later come to be known by multiple names, most prominently the Union of Asermia, began. It was started in response to a book known as "The Book of Lost States" by Michael J. Trinklein, which featured many States of the United States of America that once existed, were going to be incorporated, or were proposed. It also included many Secessionist Entities, including the Republic of Rough and Ready, and the Vermont Republic. The first name proposed for this new nation project was the Kingdom of Aciremai. The name originated from "America" spelled backward. However, the paper it was written on was lopsided, so the extra "i" was added to center the name without having to erase it or create an entirely different sheet. On July 11th, the name was changed to the "United Kingdom of Lost States", a name that it held until it's independence was declared. The declaration of independence was signed in what is now the County of Esiped at 12 o'clock noon EST on July 14th 2010, marking the beginning of a chain of Micronations that ends in Modern-day Huro-Atlantica. At the time of It's establishment, it consisted of 20 states, 2 territories, and a District. Almost immediately, Governors and Leaders were appointed for each state. The large territory of the United States outside these claims was incorporated as the sole district, the District of Vespucci. The District of Vespucci gradually shrank over the next few weeks, until by the start of August, it had completely vanished. However, the District did not vanish due to it being fully incorporated, but rather it was un-incorporated, and given back to the United States of America. On July 24th, the first elections for the United Kingdom of Lost States were held, and Àrmkakza Stü'òrd won. However, he resigned in Mid-September. After his resignation, another vote for Prime Minister was held, and Bin Stü'òrd, the nation's founder, won the popular vote over Pàrḩotag Stü'òrd, the Former Governor of the State of Lincoln. In the month of November 2010, there was an explosion in new nation formation within Stü'òrd's Social Community, completely independent of the Online Micronational Community. 3 new nations were created around the world, and all were eager to become allies with The United Kingdom of Lost States. One nation, the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat, claimed Japan and Taiwan. Another, the Shin Lon Dynasty, claimed the entirety of Africa, Antarctica and Australia , the majority of Europe and South America, and the portions of North America that were not already claimed by the United Kingdom of Lost States. The final nation, the Kingdom of Sparta, claimed Greece and Brazil, and was reluctant to become allies with the other nations. In the latter part of the Month of November, due to a dispute between it and the United Kingdom of Lost States, the Shin Lon Dynasty was Dis-established. The land was sectioned and given to the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat, and the newly created Principality of Gaul. The Principality of Gaul was created by a former Governor from the United Kingdom of Lost States, Natï Kaza'okzap. Kaza'okzap was formerly the governor of the state of Ireland, but was growing upset with the government. Work in Progress In January 2011, the Prince of Gaul proposed genocide of the mentally ill citizens in the UKLSEA. Prime Minister Stü'òrd refused harshly. Angered, Gaul invaded the Spartan Empire to the South, forming a Communist State, the New Holy Roman Empire. In the following weeks, The North-West Provinces of the Dynasty of Haikiatu-Shanat seceded as the Second Shin Lon Dynasty. The New Dynasty, Haikiatu-Shanat, The UKLSEA, and the newly created March of Reid (Which occupied Northern Mexico), Allied with each other and all declared war on the New Holy Roman Empire. Following two minor battles at the fields of Oak Grove, The Allies succeeded in conquering the New Holy Roman Empire, and ended what is now called the Great Atlantic War. Soon afterwards, however, all of the nations outside the UKLSEA collapsed. This began a period of Internal Development and Isolation known as "The Cold Era". On December 5th 2011, the newly renamed Union of Asermia allied with the Royal Kingdom of Galacia, bringing the Cold Era to an end. The next day, a conflict of territorial claims arose with Nations in the Midwestern United States. This dispute lasted 3 days, and was ended with an alliance with the Democracy of Grum (now the Grémmian Republic). This dispute is now known as the Asermia-Grum dispute. The Smallia-Asermia Dispute The Smallia-Asermia Dispute was a border dispute between the Union of Asermia and The Kingdom of Smallia. The dispute began on the 1st of June 2012, when King David I of Smallia, noticed that Asermia had claimed all of the British Isles. He notified the Asermian Prime Minister Bin Stü'òrd of the problem. Stü'òrd gladly agreed to relinquish what he believed was a small field in the North of a small town in England. However, King David then expanded his claims to the other half of the field, and shortly after he claimed the surrounding fields. After a long argument that lasted about a day, Stü'òrd gave up all of the town in question (despite the fact David only claimed half of the town). Stü'òrd had believed that the dispute was over, but the next day David stated that Stü'òrd could not own the UK. Stü'òrd tried desperately to explain that he didn't own it (Although Stü'òrd did Say he owned the UK), but David was annoyed to the point of no return, then the Dispute continued for a week. Sometime in that week, King David declared himself King of Asermia. Stü'òrd was not only outraged that he had been claimed by a smaller nation, but also annoyed by the fact that Asermia was not even a Monarchy. Shortly after, the dispute became dormant, until the 20th June 2012, when King David and the Leader of Spanionte had an argument, leading to King David claiming his country. To avoid being a part of Smallia, Spanionte allied with Smallia. Spanionte's plan worked, and his nation was sovereign again. Stü'òrd was outraged, because one of his fellow allies had turned against him. Smallia relinquished its claims to Spanionte's dynasty. Shortly after, Spanionte's dynasty joined the side of Smallia in the dispute. The dispute lasted until 9th July 2012, when both sides retreated, and the Dispute was (de facto) over. On 31st July 2012, Bin Stü'òrd was near the end of the Prime Minister elections for Asermia. He chose not to be on the ballots. That same day, Emperor David and Stü'òrd made a peace treaty between the two nations, thus marking the (de jure) end of the dispute. The Hillsborough Republic Main Article: Republic of Hillsborough (Historic) '' Shortly before the Presidential Elections, President Stü'òrd created the Republic of Hillsborough, as a preparation for him leaving Asermia. The Republic was Incorporated into the States of New Canada shortly afterwards, and on August 1st 2012, The Republic of Hillsborough was declared Official. Hillsborough consisted of the former Asermian Federal District, and was much smaller than its predecessor. Hillsborough was a Successful nation however, and made many alliances as a Constituent Nation in New Canada. The Federation Era ''Main Article: Huro-Atlantica/the Federation '' On December 30th 2012, Asermia was re-established as a constituent nation in the Northern Federation of Occidental Republics (NFOR), a successor nation to the Republic of Hillsborough. New land in Alaska and Michigan was annexed, and the Central States Expanded. Unfortunately, the States of New Canada were growing smaller, and the idea of a union inside a union angered the leaders. Soon afterwards, the States of New Canada Collapsed, and NFOR retracted its claims down to a modest chunk of land, slightly smaller than the European Nation of Liechtenstein. The Territory was then incorporated into the United Federation of Huro-Atlantic Republics, whose name was later shortened to the Huro-Atlantic Federation. The Current Era Following the Establishment of the Republic of Huro-Atlantica on June 16th of 2013, the Government experienced a long period of inactivity, similar to the Cold Era of 2012. In late August, the Government began to come back to life, with a revision of The Asermian Language and a Small Retraction of Claims. On November 18th 2013, The Democratic Republic of Leylandiistan began to compose a Treaty of Diplomatic Relations with Huro-Atlantica, and on the 19th of the same month, The first draft of the Huro-Atlantic Declaration of Independence was written, thus ending yet another Period of National Inactivity. On December 2nd 2013, the Declaration of Independence was finalised and brought to the House of the National Assembly for review. All members signed and agreed that version was final. As of now, the signatures are to remain confidential until the individuals sign a release form. An official Television Station was also established. On May 27th 2014, Huro-Atlantica and its close ally, the Cockatiel Empire, united to form a Union of Autonomous Nations, known as the De Soto Confederation. The confederation was created in a way that would be similar to that of the now defunct States of New Canada, of which the Republic of Hillsborough, the predecessor state to Huro-Atlantica, was a member of from August to December of 2013. Government The National Assembly Huro-Atlantic Democratic Party(2) Huro-Atlantic Republican Party(1) Huro-Atlantic Libertarian Party(4) Huro-Atlantic Conservative Party Non-Partisan | political_groups2 = | committees1 = | committees2 = | joint_committees = | voting_system1 = | voting_system2 = | last_election1 = | last_election2 = | session_room = | session_res = | meeting_place = National Assembly Complex,Dezabet, KU | website = | footnotes = }}The National Assembly of Huro-Atlantica is a Part of the Huro-Atlantic Government. It controls Matters such as Foreign Relations, Trade, and Internal Affairs. There are 7 members of the National Assembly, although it is designed to have 27 members in total. Holidays ''Main Article: Summit Venture Remembrance Day Summit Venture Remembrance Day is a Public holiday that occurs every year on May 9th in Huro-Atlantica. It was established on August 1st 2012 as a holiday in the Republic of Hillsborough. After that nation became defunct at the end of 2012, the holiday was scrapped. On June 6th 2014, however, it was re-established as a holiday in Huro-Atlantica. It is currently Huro-Atlantica's only celebrated holiday. The Purpose of the Holiday is to remember the day that the MV Summit Venture, a Carrier Ship, collided with the Sunshine Skyway, a major bridge that crosses the mouth of Èrklàr Òrv. Language Main Article: Rakwiktrab Language The Official Language of Huro-Atlantica is Rakwiktrab (formally Regrabetapek Rakwiktrab), the last surviving dialect of the Asermian Language Family. The Rakwiktrab Alphabet is the most complex aspect of the language, consisting of 30 Letters and 18 variant characters. The alphabet was derived from a cursive version of the 26 character Immajer Simlish Alphabet. The method of translating from English into Rakwiktrab is a closely guarded secret. Calendar The Huro-Atlantic Calendar is a 5-month Seasonal calendar. The Months are an average of 73 Days long and span the following dates on the Gregorian Calendar: Media Huro-Atlantic Television The Huro-Atlantic Television Network (also known as HATN or HATV) is an online television network the serves the people of Huro-Atlantica. It was founded on November 30, 2013. Currently, it is the only state television network in Huro-Atlantica. It is headquartered in Dezabet. There are future plans to broadcast the station as a locally broadcasted news network, but as of yet, there is a lack of the tools necessary to do so. As of now, HATV is inactive. Administrative Divisions * Principal Capital District of Dezabet * Executive Capital District of Gesyrab * State of Regrabetpar ** County of Wyvletar ** Municipal County of Erklrab City ** Municipal County of Letbaw City ** County of the Kazeb ** County of Rakwiktar ** County of Letbwegras ** Municipal County of Pivker-Jargik ** County of the Øk * State of Dezisab ** County of Ru'watar ** County of Esiped ** Un-Organized County of Yi'relow ** Un-Organized County of Ü'wal Ne're'wÿ * Autonomous Region of Boise * Autonomous Region of Athenia Foreign Relations See Foreign Affairs of Huro-Atlantica Category:Huro-Atlantica